Battle of Love
by coffeebean2007
Summary: Okay I have no summary well i do but it is inside, all I can say is it is a Luke and Lorelai story, because that is just what i write


_**BATTLE OF LOVE**_

**A/N: For this story, I plan to only use Luke and Lorelai's lives. Such as their struggles of love and how they became a couple. I will reference other characters and use dialoge with them. I am going to try my best to base this Luke and Lorelai fic, only on Luke and Lorelai. I do realize it is Gilmore Girls, but hey this is **_**fanfiction **_** for a reason. Don't get me wrong, I love Rory and what she does for the show. But she is not going to be a major part of this story. I am sorry for those who were hoping that. I will try my best to include her though. **

**Disclaimer: If I did own, do you seriously think that, I would write on fanfiction, I mean come on if I owned, then I would be making so much money well at least a heck of a lot more money than I make now. Anyways I do not own, sorry.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today was the day. Luke Danes was going to aske Lorelai Gilmore out. He has been battling this for two years. Sure that really isn't that long, (heck it is better than eight.) He just assumes, no not assumes knows that he loves her. Ever since the first day she came into the diner. Her viberent blue eyes, and dark brown hair with those thick curls and that smile he could never forget her smile. She annoyed him at first, but he thought man I would love to get to know her. He did just that. IN those two years they first became friends but that soon turned into more. Not a boyfriend/girlfreind relationship but they became best friends. They can always rely on one another, no matter what they were doing, they would drop that and go assist their best friend. They would understand that this relationship, whatever happened they would be there for one another to comfort, borrow money, or just be there so the other could rant on and on, (because lets face it they both can rant) about whatever may be bothering them.

All Luke had to do now was see if Lorelai felt the same way. Sure they have had their "moments" but Luke still was not relativly convinced. Sure he has had feelings also that may indicate she feels the same. Why else would she come into the diner eight times a day? Sure he has "the best coffee ever" her words not his. The thing is she wuld always come in, they would banter and sometimes get "angry" with one another. It was weird how everyone in town knows how thye feel, except for the two who "Love" one another so much. well of course Luke knows, which is why today he is going to make that known, especially to her.

It was about 1:15, and Lorelai just made yet another appearence in the diner. This time ti was for lunch and of course coffee. Since the lunch crowd had just fizzled out (she was the only one left) Luke felt it was now time to askLorelai out. So Luke came out of the kitchen with Lorelai's "death" meal and asked, "Hey Lorelai?"

"Yeah?" Loreiai replied taking a sip of her coffee.

Quite nervouse Luke stuttered out "Wou...woul...would you...um?"

"Would I like to what?" Lorelai encouraged, whith a sly smile wondering what it possibly could be.

Luke tries again, "Would you like to...ah...go out sometime? With me?" He then takes a big breath expecting the worst to come.

Almost choking on her coffee, Lorelai looks ritght into his hopeful blue eyes. Her heart flutters, then thse thinks this has to be a joke, but everyone has told me how much he loves me. She finally answers while stuttering, "I ... I ... would love to."

Shocked at first, Luke then says more confidently, "How about Saturday, since you have your Friday night diner."

Lorelai smiles adoring hime more and more then replies, "That sounds perfect. What time?"

"I'll pick you up at 7 for dinner and a movie?"

"Alright" Lorelai smiles even bigger (if that is possible) which Luke returns. Lorelai then pays for her meal and scurries out of the diner to tell her daughter.

Lorelai was so excited about her date with Luke that she ran home. Yes, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore ran. She had never expected luke to ask her out, sure some people, okay not some EVERYONE in the town told her that Luke has had feelings for her but she never really believed them. Now her dream was coming true. She was going to go out with Luke. Ever since the first day she walked into the diner, she had feelings for one Luke Danes. She didn't know why she had feelings for the flannel wearing monosylabe man. He always seemed so grumpy towards fellow townies. Except of course her and her daughter Rory. It took Lorelai a while to figure that out, but once she did she assumed it was because they were not as nosey as fellow townies. Lorelai figured that if it was any of her or her daughters business people would let them know. Except for now Lorelai believes Luke was so caring and understanding for other reasons.


End file.
